Muses
by Claypollo
Summary: Demyx Nocturn, estudiante de artes musicales y Neku Sakuraba, estudiante de bellas artes tendrán que compartir piso durante un año entero sin apenas conocerse para asistir a la universidad de sus sueños. ¿Conseguirán sobrevivir a pesar de que sus personalidades son totalmente incompatibles? [Zemyx y Joshneku] [Modern AU] [Uso el nombre de incorpóreo de algunos personajes]


Con un suspiro, el joven cerró por fin la última maleta. La mayoría de sus cosas ya no estaban en esta habitación, gracias al cielo. La mirada azul repasó de arriba a abajo su alrededor. Posters, figuritas, instrumentos… Nada. Una habitación con muebles simples y de paredes azules. El cuarto decorado por él mismo dónde antes se sentía tan a gusto ahora parecía un lugar muy frío.  
Sus ojos inevitablemente acabaron en la ventana. El último atardecer que vería en Villa Crepúsculo… Al menos hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.  
- **¡Demyx!** -Un chico de cabellos claros llamó a la puerta. - **Mamá dice que es tarde.**  
\- **En seguida bajo, Hayner.** **  
**- **Woooah. Mira este sitio. Casi parece limpio y todo.** **  
**- **Ha-ha. Venga. Fuera, fuera.**  
Demyx empujó a su hermano pequeño al pasillo. Como respuesta recibió un largo y exagerado resoplido. Hayner puso un pie afuera por su propia cuenta por fin.  
\- **Vale, vale. Ya me voy, u-ni-ver-si-ta-rio.**  
Era cierto. Le había costado un algunos años más de lo que tenía planeado… Pero por fin Demyx se marchaba a la Universidad de sus sueños. Su pasión desde siempre había sido la música. Por eso, la única carrera que sabía que era ideal para él era la de Artes Musicales. El problema era que no había Universidad de Artes en Villa Crepúsculo. Su amigo Axel le contó que la ciudad dónde vivía antes de que naciera su hermano pequeño tenía una de las mejores Universidades de las Artes de todo el país.  
Así que estaba decidido… Tenía que marcharse a Vergel Radiante.  
Mudarse después de vivir toda su vida en un mismo sitio daba algo de miedo… Pero la suerte siempre le había brillado a Demyx Nocturn a lo largo de su vida. Justamente el ya mencionado hermano pequeño de su amigo Axel entraba este año también a la misma Universidad que él.  
No es como si tuviese mucho contacto con el chaval, que era incluso más pequeño que Hayner... Las pocas veces que habían coincidido era cuando a Axel le daba por invitarle a su casa y el crío salía de forma discreta de su habitación para pillar la merienda de la cocina. Pero aún así… Le alegraba mucho no estar solo.  
Su madre y la de Axel hablaron entre ellas y decidieron que alquilarían juntas un piso donde los dos pudieran vivir en Vergel Radiante. No solo era mejor que compartir sus días con un desconocido, si no que en caso de que pasase cualquier cosa el contacto con sus familias era mucho más sencillo.

Así es como Neku Sakuraba y Demyx Nocturn empezaron juntos su vida como universitarios en Vergel Radiante.

\- **¡Y no te olvides de llamarme todos los días! ¡Y si pasa algo le pides ayuda a Demyx! Si tienes algún problema en la Universidad…**  
\- **Mamá. Ya lo se.**  
La estación de Villa Crepúsculo estaba repleta de gente. A Neku Sakuraba no le gustaban las multitudes y muchísimo menos si el centro de atención era él.  
En Villa Crepúsculo no había muchos chavales de su edad. La mayor parte de su vida, al menos la que podía recordar, la había pasado jugando con los amigos de su hermano mayor. Antes solían venir niños de las otras ciudades durante el verano para las vacaciones, pero a medida que Neku crecía menos se relacionaba con los demás, por no hablar de con los extraños.  
Neku tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Quizás los que más se acercaban a su edad eran Roxas, Xion y el grupo de Hayner, Pence y Olette que tenían un par de años más que él. Ahora no se veía como tanta diferencia, pero cuando era pequeño era como un mundo para él, por eso nunca se acercó a ellos. Tampoco es como si fuera el tipo de amistad que buscaba, si es que buscaba alguna.  
Aunque viéndolo de otra forma… A Xion y a Roxas esos años de diferencia no parecían importarles cuando salían con su hermano Axel que ahora tenía veintidós (Aunque siendo sinceros su edad mental era como la de un niño de siete años.).  
Los mejores amigos de Axel eran sin duda Xion y Roxas, porque eran los que más tiempo pasaban con él. Pero en la clase de su hermano siempre había estado ese chico... Demyx. Neku no sabía mucho de él, sólo el hecho de que existía en la vida de su hermano. Eran el tipo de amigos que no importa si no hablaban durante meses, que cuando se vieran de nuevo volverían a bromear como siempre. La gente era muy complicada.  
Si Neku hubiera tenido que elegir, definitivamente prefería compartir piso todo un año con Roxas y Xion antes que con este chaval, que ya de por sí no parecía tener muchas luces.  
\- **¿Neku?** -La voz de una chica llamó su atención.  
\- **¿Huh?**  
Axel, Roxas y Xion lo miraban con una sonrisilla. Neku volvió la vista a la derecha. Su madre por fin había dejado de molestarlo, y se fue a hablar con la de Demyx. El rubio estaba riendo con su hermano y sus amigos.  
\- **Bueno, Neku… Como vas a irte a estudiar fuera hemos… Um…** -Axel empezó la frase un poco nervioso.  
\- **Lo que intenta decir es que te hemos comprado un regalito de despedida.** -Terminó por él Roxas.  
\- **¿Un regalo…?**  
Xion le extendió un objeto rectangular envuelto en papel oscuro. Tímidamente Neku lo desenvolvió, revelando un cuaderno. No era un cuaderno cualquiera; En la portada tenía uno de los graffitis más famosos de su artista favorito, CAT.  
Era un cuaderno de dibujo en blanco.  
\- **Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, y sabemos que lo vas a hacer muy bien.** -Xion le revolvió el pelo por encima de los cascos.  
Neku se sonrojó un poco y apartó la vista de nuevo.  
\- **Ah… Gracias… De verdad.** -Soltó en un susurro. - **Lo usaré todos los días.**  
Los tres se miraron entre ellos con expresión conforme. Neku podía ser algo tímido pero sus sentimientos eran sinceros.  
La estación anunció que el tren rumbo a Vergel Radiante estaba por partir, por lo que Axel ayudó a su hermano a meter las dos maletas en su vagón. Antes de subir definitivamente su madre le dio un millón de besos sonoros por toda la cara y otra vez le recordó mil veces lo que debía hacer si había algún problema.  
Roxas y Xion también fueron a despedirse de él. Neku se acercó a ellos y les dio un abrazo rápido.  
\- **Os voy a echar de menos… Roxas, Xion.** -Soltó antes de salir corriendo de nuevo al tren sin volver a mirarlos.  
Roxas y Xion sonrieron.  
\- **¡OYE! ¿Y YO QUÉ? ¡SOY TU HERMANO!**  
Neku ignoró completamente al pelirrojo y se despidió con la mano de su madre.  
\- **¡ADIÓS, NEKU! ¡TAMBIÉN TE ECHAREMOS DE MENOS! ¡OH! ¡Y DEMYX! ¡MUCHO ÁNIMO, TÍO!**  
El tren se puso en marcha.  
Comenzaba una nueva etapa para él… Miró a la derecha y el tal Demyx aún movía el brazo despidiéndose. Ahora… Tendría que compartir un año de su vida con esta persona.  
Sólo esperaba que no fuera muy ruidoso.

El camino hasta Vergel Radiante era… Largo. Aunque se había dormido durante una hora, ahora Demyx estaba despierto y aburrido. El chico que tenía justo enfrente estaba mirando por la ventana apoyado contra el cristal. Al principio, Demyx le había imitado y se había puesto sus auriculares, pero no quería pasar todo el viaje así. Si había un buen momento para conocer a su nuevo compañero de piso era este.  
\- **Así que… Neku.**  
El chico lo ignoró. O no lo oyó detrás de sus enormes cascos. Pensó en lo primero, porque por un momento abrió mucho los ojos con una expresión de " _Oh cielos, me está hablando_ ", pero lo pasó por alto. El chico parecía tímido después de todo.  
\- **Um… ¿Qué ibas a estudiar...? ¿Música?**  
\- **Bellas artes.**  
Así que SÍ que le estaba escuchando.  
\- **Oh… ¿Dibujas y eso?**  
\- **A veces.** -Neku suspiró y se retiró los cascos. Iban a tener una conversación quisiera él o no, así que… - **¿Qué hay de ti?**  
\- **Artes musicales. ¡Soy un experto al Sitar!**  
\- **¿Sitar...?**  
\- **¡Sip! Es un instrumento así… Es grande y es tradicional de la India.**  
Neku parpadeó, sorprendido.  
\- **¿Por qué tocas un instrumento típico de la India?**  
\- **No se. La vi una vez en una tienda y me pareció tope guapa.** -Demyx sonrió ampliamente y a Neku le dieron ganas de ponerse los cascos otra vez. - **También se tocar la guitarra, la flauta y el piano.**  
\- **Menudo virtuoso…** -Volvió a dirigir la mirada a la ventana.  
Le había aburrido la conversación. Demyx no parecía un tipo muy interesante… Le gustaba la música, pero parecía más impulsivo que otra cosa. De verdad, de verdad habría preferido que Roxas o Xion hubieran sido los que se mudaban con él.  
\- **Ummmm… Oye.** -El rubio no se callaba ni aún cuando Neku dejó de prestarle atención. ¿No pillaba las indirectas o qué? - **¿Ya has estado en la casa?**  
\- **Uh… No. Mi madre y Axel sí.**  
\- **Yo tampoco… Me pregunto si será grande.**  
\- **Tiene dos habitaciones... Es todo lo que sé.**  
Y mejor. Si tuviese que compartir habitación con este chaval, Neku se habría tirado ya del tren en marcha.  
\- **Yyyyy…** -El pelirrojo apretó los dientes. " _¡No busques tema de conversación!_ " le habría gustado gritarle. - **Uuuuuum. ¿Queda lejos la Universidad de la casa?**  
\- **Hay que coger un autobús.**  
\- **¿Huuuuuuh? ¿En seriooooooo? No digas eso…**  
\- **¿No lo sabías?**  
\- **Ugh… No.** -Demyx suspiró de forma exagerada con ambas manos sobre la cara, pero de pronto levantó la cabeza. - **Ah, sí. ¿Vas a buscar trabajo?**  
\- **¿Trabajo?**  
\- **Sí, bueno. Mi madre me ha dicho que debería buscar trabajo para ayudar a pagar… ¡Podríamos trabajar juntos!**  
\- **Hm… No. No creo. La mía no me dijo nada.** -Murmuró Neku.  
Bueno… Entre la Universidad y el trabajo quizás no tendría que soportarlo tanto rato. Tener la cosa para él solo era como un sueño. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos lentamente, y Demyx por fin dejó de hablar.  
Para cuando Neku despertó, ya era de noche. Habían llegado a Vergel Radiante y alguien le había colocado una manta por encima.

El camino desde la estación de Vergel Radiante al piso fue más rápido de lo que pensaban, un alivio ya que tenían que cargar con las maletas con su ropa hasta allí.  
Neku tenía razón. Al lado del piso había una parada de autobuses que llevaba hasta al lado de la Facultad de Psicología y Artes. Al parecer de la mayoría de residentes de los pisos a los alrededores eran estudiantes. Una alegría para Demyx y una desgracia para Neku. Gente joven significaba que podían hacer todo el ruido que quisieran… Y también que el silencio sería algo muy raro en esa casa. A unas malas, si quería paz y tranquilidad siempre podía quedarse en la biblioteca de su facultad hasta que le echaran de ahí.  
Demyx y Neku vivían en el cuarto y último piso de la vieja casa sin ascensor. Al parecer la casera de todo el edificio era una señora mayor que poco o nada le interesaban los problemas de sus inquilinos respecto a las zonas comunes. O eso es lo que Axel le había dicho el día que vio la casa por primera vez.  
\- **Vale… Estamos a punto de ver la casa por primer primera vez. ¡Muchos nervios! ¿Cómo será~?**  
Neku resopló. Demyx estaba haciendo un vídeo para su Instagram o algo así.  
\- **Abre de una vez…** -Murmuró.  
\- **¡Y…!**  
Giró la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Al ser de noche tuvieron que encender las luces, porque la casa estaba en una oscuridad absoluta. El piso… No estaba mal en absoluto. Tenía un pequeño salón, un comedor, cocina y un largo pasillo en el que se encontraban las habitaciones y el baño. No era el castillo de la Cenicienta, pero tampoco un cuchitril como Neku esperaba. Aunque eso sí, los muebles eran un poco… Anticuados para su gusto.  
\- **Madre mía, aquí vivió la abuela de Mozart como mínimo.** -Soltó Demyx sentándose en un sofá de cuadros que olía a naftalina. - **Incluso la televisión tiene una caja detrás.**  
Neku no respondió. Cogió sus maletas y las llevó hasta una de las habitaciones.  
\- **¿Vas a elegir habitación, Demyx?**  
\- **¡Elige tú!**  
\- **Vale…**  
Pues la más alejada de todas. Quizás así conseguía amortiguar algo la voz chillona de su nuevo compañero de piso. Lo cierto es que las dos habitaciones eran exactamente iguales, así que no es como si importase mucho.  
Empezó a deshacer la maleta y guardar sus cosas en el armario vacío de la habitación. Iba a pasar aquí un año entero como mínimo y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era muy diferente a la habitación que tenía en su casa. Todos sus posters, las decoraciones del techo, sus dibujos… Todo se había quedado atrás. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer si quería considerar este cuarto realmente suyo.  
\- **Oye, Neku.** -Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por su compañero de piso. - **Voy a pedir un Burger King o algo para cenar. ¿Qué te pido?**  
\- **Eh… Lo que tu pidas está bien.**  
\- **Guay.**  
No hicieron mucho más ese día. Pidieron comida, y cenaron viendo la televisión. Los dos parecían bastante cansados por el viaje porque no mediaron palabra mientras tomaban sus hamburguesas. No fue hasta que acabaron de comer, que Demyx captó su atención.  
\- **Oye. Mañana es tu primer día, ¿verdad? ¿A qué hora?**  
\- **Um… A las diez es la presentación.**  
\- **Huuuuh… Yo tengo clases por la tarde.** -Suspiró tirándose hacia atrás en el sofá. - **No vamos a vernos naaaaada.**  
\- **Que lástima.**  
Por algún motivo Neku sonrió.  
\- **Igualmente tengo que ir por la mañana temprano. Oye, oye. Avisa antes de irte, ¿vale?**  
\- **Oh, uh… Vale.**  
Y con eso cada uno fue a su habitación a dormir. La primera noche lejos de casa. Primera noche lejos de Villa Crepúsculo. Era difícil que fueran a coger el sueño.

Demyx tenía que ir a la Universidad a entregar parte el papeleo antes de las once, y pensaba quedarse a investigar un poco el campus. El camino hasta allí no debía ser corto si tenían que pillar un autobús... Por eso, esperaba que su nuevo compañero de piso lo despertase antes de las nueve por lo menos.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, pensó que aún tenía que ser muy temprano porque no había ruido ninguno en la casa. Se giró a mirar su teléfono, y en ese momento su rostro palideció.  
\- **¡N-N-N-NO PUEDE SER! ¡NEKUUUUUU!**  
Saltó de la cama como si tuviese un muelle en el culo y salió corriendo al baño para ducharse. Eran las diez... Y Neku no le había despertado. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba en la casa.  
Lo único que Demyx encontró, mientras intentaba vestirse, arreglarse y preparar sus cosas a la velocidad de la luz fue un post-it en la puerta de su cuarto que simplemente leía " _Me voy ya_ ".  
Esta convivencia iba a ser interesante, sin duda.


End file.
